


Blick in die Vergangenheit

by FantasyIsJustForYou



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Memories, Optimus feels guilty, Optimus need a hug, Ratchet consolates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIsJustForYou/pseuds/FantasyIsJustForYou
Summary: William Lennox und Robert Epps bekommen einen unfreiwilligen Einblick in die Vergangenheit von Optimus Prime.Es spielt nach dem 2 Transformers Film "The Fallen".Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Vergangenheit von der Serie Transformers prime dieselbe ist wie bei den Filmen.
Relationships: Megatron & Orion Pax, Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Robert Epps & William Lennox





	1. Sternenklare Nacht

Hallo!

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich würde mich über ehrliche Rückmeldungen freuen!

Ich besitze weder die Transformers Filme noch Transformers Prime!

Die Geschichte ist aus William Lennox Sicht geschrieben.

Viel Spaß!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich konnte nicht schlafen.

Seit Stunden wälzte ich mich hin und her, doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen! Ich schaute auf meinen Wecker und stöhnte. 2.45Uhr Yeah, noch 3 Stunden Schlaf... Super!

Schließlich gab ich es auf, mein Bett zu massakrieren und stand auf. Ich zog mich an und verlies mein Quartier. Draußen wehte mir eine frische Brise um die Nase und ich atmete tief ein. Tut das gut! Dann blickte ich in den wolkenlosen Himmel, wo die vielen Sterne um die Wette strahlten. Und schon überkam mich wieder das Gefühl, das mir schon die ganze Nacht den Schlaf raubte... Heimweh! Es klingt kindisch, ist aber so. Obwohl... Heimweh trifft es nicht so ganz, Sehnsucht passt besser. Ich sehnte mich nach meiner Frau Sarah und unserer kleinen Tochter Anabelle mit ihren niedlichen Hamsterbacken. Ich vermisste das süße Lachen der Kleinen und das liebevolle Lächeln von Sarah, wenn sie mit ihr spielte. Ich seufzte und versuchte mich damit abzulenken, die verschiedenen Sternbilder ausfindig zu machen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit drifteten meine Gedanken wieder zu meinen Ladies. Ach, verdammt! 

Ein Räuspern hinter mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich fuhr herum. Robert Epps, ein Soldat, wie ich bei NEST und mein bester Freund, stand hinter mir und musterte mich skeptisch. "Warum zum Teufel liegst du nicht im Bett und schnarchst dir die Seele aus dem Leib?". "Ich, mein Freund, werfe einen Blick in die Vergangenheit", sagte ich theatralisch und zeigte auf den Himmel. Epps hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als sein Blick meinem ausgestreckten Arm folgte. "Aaaha?" Ich schaute ihn in gespielter Verzweiflung an. "Ich kann es echt nicht glauben, mit welch ungebildeten Menschen ich hier zusammenlebe!" Epps Augenbraue blieb, wo sie war. "Das weiß doch  
jedes Kind!" "Kläre mich auf, Einstein" forderte er. "Na gut..." wichtigtuerisch baute ich eine Pause ein. "Weil die Sterne so weit weg sind, braucht das Licht dementsprechend auch Zeit, bis es bei uns angekommen ist. Deshalb schaut man in die Vergangenheit, wenn man sich die Sterne anschaut", erklärte ich und grinste ihn im kindlichen Stolz an. Epps schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Das freut mich für dich." Dann wurde er wieder ernst: "Aber jetzt mal ganz im Ernst. Wenn du über solche Dinge nachdenkst, heißt das normalerweise, dass du wieder mal an deine Ladies denkst, wie du sie immer wieder gerne nennst. Hab' ich Recht?". Misst! Mein Grinsen fiel: "Ja", gab ich nach kurzem Zögern zu und blickte zu Boden. Ich konnte Epps mitfühlenden Blick spüren, mit dem er mich musterte. "Ich verstehe dich. Ich vermisse meine Mutter auch. Du siehst sie doch nächstes Wochenende wieder", versuchte er mich aufzumuntern. "Ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem wie eine Ewigkeit an!" klagte ich. "Ach, jetzt hab dich nicht so und freue dich darauf!" Er legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir hilft, aber bald bekommen wir eine viel bessere Webcam und ich schwöre dir, mit der denkst du, du bist mit ihnen in einem Raum! Die Zeit wird nur so verfliegen." Ich hob den Kopf und tätschelte seine Hand. "Danke Epps! Und wehe es stimmt nicht!", drohte ich ihm spielerisch mit erhobenen Zeigefinger. Aber dank ihm fühle ich mich schon wieder besser. Wir verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen, während wir die Sterne beobachteten. 

Nach kurzer Zeit durchbrach Epps die Stille "Machen die Bots eine Nachtschicht?" fragte er. Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wieso?" Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Ironhide, wenn es nicht gerade um Kämpfen geht, freiwillig eine Nachtschicht machen würde. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. "Naja, weil bei denen noch Licht brennt", sagte Epps und deutete auf die riesige Lagerhalle, die als die Basis der Autobots diente. Er hatte Recht; aus einem der Fenster drang Licht. Seltsam, die Autobots waren nicht dafür bekannt, solche Sachen, wie 'Lichtausmachen', zu vergessen. Neugierig geworden, schaute ich Epps an, der meinen Blick mit der selben Neugierde erwiderte. 

"Ich glaube, dass müssen wir nochmal überprüfen, bevor wir wieder ins Bett gehen", meinte ich. "Ja, schlafen kann ich im Moment sowieso nicht mehr!", antwortete Epps.

Also machten wir uns auf dem Weg.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war mein erstes Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Bis bald

Eure FantasyIsJustForYou


	2. Langer Weg

Und hier ist Kapitel Nummer zwei!

Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Menschen die Körperteile der Bots mit unseren Begriffen beschreiben.

Viel Spaß!  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Der Weg war, dadurch das es ein großes Gelände ist, ziemlich lang und mir wurde so langsam richtig kalt. Ich meine, man rechnet ja nicht unbedingt damit, mitten in der Nacht einen 2km Marsch zu machen! Ich wollte doch nur frische Luft schnappen! dachte ich, als ich meine Arme um mich schlang. Einen Blick auf Epps werfend, bekam ich direkt eine Gänsehaut. Er trug nur ein T-SHIRT!!! Ist der Lebensmüde!? Epps bemerkte meinen Blick: "Was ist?" Ich deutete einfach nur auf ihn. Kurz runzelte er die Stirn, dann verstand er. "Ach, hab dich nicht so! So kalt ist es nicht!", lachte er. "Nicht so kalt!?", ich konnte es nicht fassen: "Ich kann meinen Atem sehen, Verdammt!". Zur Demonstration stieß ich einen langen Atemhauch aus. "Ich hab's verstanden, Drache! Ich glaube, ich habe mich einfach daran gewöhnt", fügte nach kurzer Überlegung hinzu. Ich schaute ihn fragend an: "Wie oft bist du denn in der Nacht draußen?". Leicht verlegen kratzte er sich am Nacken "Ach weißt du, ich krieg häufiger mal Albträume und dann kann ich einfach nicht im Bett liegen bleiben, weißt du? Ich mache dann immer einen Spaziergang, dass beruhigt mich irgendwie". Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso hast du nicht schon früher was gesagt? Wir können dir doch helfen", fragte ich ihn leicht gekränkt. Er schüttelte den Kopf "Ich wollte euch nicht belasten" Ich öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Epps war schneller: "Und außerdem habe ich ja schon eine Methode gefunden, mit dem Problem umzugehen. Es ist echt voll krass, was hier in der Nacht alles so ab geht!", lenkte er vom Thema ab. Ich merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war und akzeptierte den Themenwechsel. Ich wollte gerade Fragen, was er damit nun schon wieder meinte, doch in dem Moment hatten wir die Autobot-Basis erreicht. 

Es gab extra ein Tür in Menschengröße, damit die Autobots, die dort ein und aus gehen, uns nicht aus versehen Platt machen. Bisher ist noch nichts passiert, aber Optimus möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Wir fühlten uns geschmeichelt, dass er sich solche Sorgen um unser Wohlergehen machte und stimmten den Vorschlag gerne zu.

Apropos Optimus... genau der schien der Grund für das eingeschaltete Licht zu sein. Was zum Teufel machte er denn noch um diese Uhrzeit!? Er stand am anderen Ende des, ansonsten stockdunklen, Hauptraums am Computer, den wir, auf der Bitte der Autobots hin, dort installiert haben. Natürlich war es eine Sonderanfertigung! Ich meine, riesige Roboter haben etwas andere Anforderungen als wir Menschen!

Für einige Herzschläge blieben wir genau da stehen wo wir waren und schauten auf den Rücken des Primes, dessen Hände die Tastatur malträtierten, unsicher, wie wir mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Zum einen wussten wir jetzt, warum das Licht noch an war und könnten deshalb eigentlich wieder abziehen, aber zum anderen wollten wir jetzt wissen, was den Anführer der Autobots mitten in der Nacht wach hielt.  
Optimus Sinne waren eigentlich so scharf, das selbst wenn er auflud, deren Wort für Schlafen, von einer fallenden Stecknadel wach werden würde. Doch als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er es gehört hatte.

Schließlich siegte unsere Neugier und wir stiegen die Treppe zu der erhöhten Ebenen hoch, die gebaut wurde, damit sich die Menschen und die Bots auf Augenhöhe unterhalten können. Zudem mussten die Menschen nicht ständig den Füßen der Bots ausweichen, was eine erhebliche Erleichterung war. Der Nachteil war nur das man, statt den Raum diagonal durchqueren zu können, den kompletten Weg außenherum gehen musste. Das war echt nervig!  
Optimus schien völlig vertieft in seine Arbeit zu sein, weil hat uns selbst dann nicht bemerkt hat, als Epps, der, mal wieder, nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte, mit lauten Scheppern gegen einen Schrank lief, das im kompletten Raum wiederhalte. Leise vorsichhin fluchend rieb er sich den kleinen Zeh. Autsch! Das schadenfrohe Lachen konnte ich mir gerade noch so verkneifen.

So langsam hielt ich es kaum noch aus! Ich wollte nun wirklich wissen, was Optimus da tat! Ich erwog zu rennen, aber ich wollte nicht wie Epps enden, also verwarf ich die Idee gleich wieder. So setzten wir unsere Pilgerwanderung fort, penibel auf Gegenstände achtend, die kleine Zehen gefährlich werden können. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger.

Mir wurde mal wieder schmerzvoll Bewusst, wie groß hier alles eigentlich ist! Und das ist nur der Aufenthaltsbereich!  
Schließlich bogen wir um die letzte Ecke und waren nur noch 20m von Optimus entfernt.

Ich holte Luft, um Optimus von weitem zu rufen, als sich plötzlich eine der riesigen Schiebetüren mit einem unangenehmen kreischen öffnete. Es geschah so abrupt, dass es Epps und mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasste!

Mit eingeschalteten Scheinwerfern, Gott sei Dank gedimmt, betrat Ratchet den Raum und richtete seine, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen direkt auf den Prime. Dieser Blick kündigte nichts gutes an...

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
Rückmeldungen sind Willkommen!

Bis bald

Eure FantasyIsJustForYou


	3. Optimus verhält sich seltsam

Kapitel Nummer drei ist Ready! 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet war so darauf fixiert, Optimus Rücken mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren, dass er den Rest des Raumes völlig ausblendete. Uns gleich mit!

Optimus, immer noch völlig vertieft in seine Arbeit, bemerkte Ratchets betreten des Raumes genauso wenig, wie er vorhin Epps Zusammenstoß mit dem Schrank nicht realisiert hat.

Ratchet setzte sich in Bewegung und näherte sich Optimus. "Optimus! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht immer so lange arbeiten sollst!?", sagte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme, die seine Unzufriedenheit jedoch nicht verbergen konnte. Optimus reagierte nicht. "Optimus? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", seine Stimme wurde nun doch lauter. Immer noch keine Reaktion von dem Prime. Seine Gesichtsplatten verschoben sich nun zu einem cybertronischen Stirnrunzeln: "Optimus?". Nichts. Ratchet trat jetzt so dich an ihn heran, das er nur noch wenige Meter hinter seinem Anführer stand. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie leicht auf Schulter des größeren Bots, "Optimus?" Optimus fuhr abrupt herum, sodass Ratchet mit einem überraschten Aufschrei nach hinten taumelte und Epps und mir einen Heiden Schreck einjagte. Optimus wurde währenddessen von Ratchets Scheinwerfern geblendet, schaffte es aber trotzdem irgendwie, den Arm des Medic Officers zu packen und ihn zu stabilisieren. 

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn besorgt, nach dem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte. "Mir geht es gut. Danke!", grummelte Ratchet, während er seinen Arm aus dem Griff von Optimus befreite. Dann schaute er ihn stirnrunzelnd an: "Das könnte ich dich fragen! Sind deine Audio-Rezeptoren beschädigt?". Verwirrt schaute Optimus ihn an und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Ratchets Hand auszuweichen, die nach einer seiner Antennen griff. "Meine Audials sind voll funktionsfähig, danke! Darf ich fragen, wie du zu diesem Schluss kommst?". Ungläubig schaute Ratchet ihn an, "Ernsthaft? Ich hab dich verdammte viermal gerufen!". "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht bemerkt habe, alter Freund. Anscheinend war ich etwas abgelenkt..., sagte Optimus entschuldigend. Ratchet schnaubte. "'etwas' ist noch untertrieben!", murmelte er. Optimus sah ... verlegen aus. Eine Emotion, die ich bei dem stoischen Autobotanführer noch nie gesehen hatte! Was ist den bloß los mit ihm?

Optimus war ein Meister, wenn es darum geht, Gefühle und Emotionen zu verbergen. Liegt wahrscheinlich an seiner Rolle als Anführer. Armer Kerl! Er war immer ruhig und gesammelt. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es fast so aus, als hätte er überhaupt keine Gefühle. Aber falscher könnte man nicht liegen! Nur weil er nicht lachte oder weinte und auch sonst kaum Gefühle zeigte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er völlig kalt war! Er kümmerte sich um die Autobots, als währen sie seine Familie!

In schwierigen Situationen behielt er immer den Überblick und strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus, die den anderen Mut machte. Er war aber auch mitfühlend und sanft, wenn seine Teammitglieder emotionale Unterstützung brauchten. Trotzdem behielt er eine stille Distanz zwischen sich und dem Team: Bei Gemeinschaftsaktionen war er immer nur der stille Beschützer, der am Rande dabei war. Und mehr als eine Hand auf der Schulter war an Körperberührungen nicht drin. Er muss so verdammt einsam sein! dachte ich traurig, während ich ihn und Ratchet beobachtete. 

Optimus gab eine unbestimmtes Summen von sich. "Also, was führt dich nun hier her? Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte er, leicht besorgt. Ratchet schnaubte: "Ja. Dich!". verwirrt legte Optimus den Kopf schräg: "Ich verstehe nicht..." "Es ist 3Uhr in der Nacht, Optimus und du arbeitest hier immer noch, obwohl ich dir, als dein Arzt, die Anweisung zum Aufladen gegeben habe!", brauste Ratchet auf und funkelte den Prime wütend an. Ruhig, wie immer, antwortete Optimus: "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung! Ich wollte deine Autorität als Arzt keinesfalls untergraben, Ratchet! Wie es aussieht habe ich während meiner Arbeit nun ... die Zeit vergessen.". "Vergessen! Was ist den so spannend an deiner Arbeit, dass du die Zeit vergisst?", fragte Ratchet mit erhobener Augenbraue. "Ich helfe General Morshower", antwortete Optimus. "Aha", sagte Ratchet nur und drängelte sich an seinem Anführer vorbei, um einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen. Optimus trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn vorbei. Dann beobachtete er ihn still und geduldig.

Plötzlich rammte ein Ellbogen in meine Seite und ich warf Epps neben mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Findest du nicht auch, dass sich Big Boss seltsam benimmt?", fragte er mich flüsternd und ignoriert meinen wütenden Blick. Ich nickte nur stumm. Optimus ist irgendwie so... abwesend.

Eigenartig. 

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Ratchet sich wieder zu Optimus umwandte. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, das der General dich nicht lange überreden brauchte", meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Optimus gab wieder nur ein Summen von sich, doch auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein seltenes, kleines Lächeln. "Ich wusste er steckt noch irgendwo in dir!" rief Ratchet dann begeistert aus. Verwirrt tauschten Epps und ich einen Blick aus. Von wem oder was redet er?

"Du bist und bleibst immer noch mein kleiner Archivar!", fügte Ratchet hinzu, ein liebevolles leuchten in seinen Augen.

Archivar? klein? Ich kam nicht mehr mit!

Optimus sah ihn begeistert an: "Du ahnst ja gar nicht wie viele Missionen protokolliert wurden, wie viel dokumentiert und Bilder aufgenommen...". Ich kam gar nicht mit, was Optimus alles erzählte, aber das war mir auch so ziemlich egal! Es gab viel interessantere Sachen, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten...

Optimus war plötzlich viel lebhafter als sonst: Seine Hände bewegten sich unablässig und seine komplette Körperhaltung und Mimik spiegelten so viel Begeisterung wieder... es war, als wäre Optimus ein völlig anderer Bot!

Dann richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem rot-blauen Anführer zu Ratchet.

Der stand völlig bewegungslos da und konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem Anführer abwenden. Seine Augen leuchteten liebevoll und sein Gesichtsausdruck war komplett entspannt, ein so sanft Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, wie ich es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er sah aus, als träumte er! Ob er überhaupt hörte was Optimus ihm erzählte, bezweifle ich, aber es schien ihm auch völlig egal zu sein. Er ließ Optimus einfach weiter reden und genoss einfach nur den Anblick, der ihm geboten wurde.

Die Situation war, auf seltsame Art und Weise, Herzerwärmend und irgendwie sehr Intim. Mich überkam kurzzeitig mal wieder die Sehnsucht nach meinen Ladies. Ich seufzte leise und spürte fast direkt die Hand von Epps auf meiner Schulter. Ich sah ihn dankbar an.

Schließlich stoppte sich Optimus selber und lächelte ein lächeln, das für ihn wohl verschmitzt war: "Entschuldigung, ich habe mich mitreißen lassen". Ratchet erwachte aus seiner Trance, doch das sanfte Lächeln blieb. "Ach Orion, du ahnst ja nicht wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast!", hauchte er, noch leicht abwesend. Tatsache! Ratchet, der mürrische, impulsive, Schraubenschlüssel schmeißender Ratchet hauchte.

Ich gab auf, irgendetwas aus diesem Gespräch zu verstehen und schwor mir, wenn ich nicht heute Nacht herausfinde, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, knüpfe ich mir Optimus oder Ratchet vor! Am besten sogar beide! 

Optimus schien die letzten Worte des Sanitäters nicht gehört zu haben.   
Er schwieg kurz, bevor er die Fäuste so fest ballte, dass ich Metall knacken hören konnte! "Ich hätte General Morshover meine Hilfe erst gar nicht anbieten sollen!", sagte er durch zusammengebisse Zähne und schaute den anderen Bot nicht an. "Ich habe selber so viel zu tun!", sein kompletter Körper war angespannt. "Die Handlung war sehr selbstsüchtig! Ich muss mich wichtigeren Dingen witmen". Entschlossen hob er seinen Kopf und blickte Ratchet ins Gesicht. "Ich werde dem General mitteilen, das ich ihm leider doch nicht helfen kann", sagte er fest, ohne jede Emotion in der Stimme. Doch seine Augen könnten das Bedauern nicht verstecken und es versetzte mir einen Stich. 

Endlich erwachte Ratchet vollständig aus seinem dämmer Zustand: "NEIN! Bitte, tu das nicht!", er klang verzweifelt: "So darfst du nicht denken! was ist daran den bitte Selbstsüchtig, wenn du Morshower hilfst?". Optimus hob zu einer Erweiterung an. "Und selbst wenn es Selbstsüchtig ist, sei's drum!", fuhr er erregt fort. "Aber Ratchet, ich bin ein Anfü...", versuchte es Optimus erneut, doch Ratchet Schnitt ihm wieder das Wort ab: "Anführer? Ja und! Schlacke, Optimus! Das heißt doch nicht, dass du nur für andere Leben musst!". Er stoppte kurz, holte tief Luft und fuhr dann ruhiger fort: "Du musst dir Zeit für dich nehmen. ... Wir sind die letzten, die dich daran hindern würden und das weißt du! Wir wissen was du für uns durchgemacht hast!" Er hielt kurz inne. "Verdammt du bist für uns, für diesen Planeten, gestorben! Du Verdienst es mehr als jeder andere von uns, Selbstsüchtig zu sein!", rief er aufgewühlt. "Bitte Optimus, werde wieder zu dem Archivar, den ich vor so langer Zeit kennen gelernt habe. Nur für den Moment! Bitte, sei wieder Orion!" beendete er schließlich seinen Vortrag mit leiser Stimme und schaute ihn flehentlich an.

Optimus erwiderte seinen Blick mit traurigen Augen: "Aber wie könnte ich, mit dem was er getan hat?".

"Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an!   
Du. Bist. Nicht. Daran. Schuld!", betonte Ratchet nachdrücklich jedes Wort und schaute seinem Anführer fest an. 

"Und trotzdem ist es seine Schuld, dass der Krieg ausgebrochen ist! ... MEINE Schuld!", sagte Optimus gequält und wandte seine Augen von Ratchet ab.

Was? Verwirrt wechselten Epps und ich einen Blick.

"Nein!", widersprach Ratchet heftig, griff nach oben, drehte das Gesicht des Primes zu sich und zwang ihn so, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Megatron ist daran Schuld! Er ganz alleine!", sagte er eindringlich. Optimus schüttelte heftig den Kopf: "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich hätte ihn aufhalten können!", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!

Rückmeldungen sind wie immer willkommen!

Bis bald!

Eure FantasyIsJustForYou


	4. Orion Pax is back!

Und hier kommt das vierte Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nein!", widersprach Ratchet heftig, griff nach oben, drehte das Gesicht des Primes zu sich und zwang ihn so, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Megatron ist daran Schuld! Er ganz alleine!", sagte er eindringlich. Optimus schüttelte heftig den Kopf: "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich hätte ihn aufhalten können!", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. 

***

"Wie hättest du ihn den aufhalten können? Er hätte sich mit oder ohne dich gegen den Rat gewandt!", widersprach Ratchet. "Das weißt du doch gar! Ich hätte mich ihm an dem Tag nicht gegen ihn stellen sollen!", hielt Optimus dagegen. Ratchet sah ihn zweifelnd an: "Ich weiß, was er dem Rat erzählt hat... seine Forderungen und Androhungen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwas oder irgendwer ihn von diesen Gedanken hätte abbringen können!". "Nicht mal Du!", fügte er hinzu. "Aber ich hätte es versuchen können!", sagte Optimus gequält. "Hättest du an diesem Tag nichts gesagt, hätte der hohe Rat dich nie entdeckt und Megatron hätte sich trotzdem erhoben. Doch dieses Mal hätte sich kein Prime ihm in den Weg gestellt und unser Planet wäre unterjocht worden!", sagte Ratchet. "Aber Cybetron wäre noch bewohnbar gewesen!", protestierte Optimus. "Aber was für eine Welt wäre das gewesen?", fragte Ratchet und brachte Optimus so zum Schweigen. "Du hast genau richtig gehandelt, also hör auf dir für etwas die Schuld zu geben, wofür du nicht verantwortlich bist!", wies Ratchet Optimus zurecht. 

Optimus sah noch nicht überzeugt aus, aber seine Schultern hoben sich nun etwas und nach kurzem zögern nickte er schließlich: "Ich glaube, ich werde nie aufhören können, mich Schuldig zu fühlen.". Er hob die Hand um Ratchet zu unterbrechen, der etwas erwidern wollte: "Aber dennoch hast du mir einen Teil dieser Schuld genommen. Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar, alter Freund", sagte Optimus liebevoll und legte dem Sanitäter, in einer vertrauten Geste, eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und ich habe mich entschlossen, die Aufgabe zu beenden! Du hattest recht, ich habe im Moment wirklich nicht besonders viel zu tun", sagte er und lächelte leicht. Ratchet erwiderte das Lächeln. 

Dann bohrte er Optimus einen Zeigefinger in die Brust: "Aber jetzt nicht mehr! Jetzt fährst du den Computer runter und lädst dich auf!". Er versuchte Optimus streng anzusehen, doch er konnte sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Optimus lachte leise: "Ich hab's verstanden! Doctor's Order."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Er hat gelacht!! Ich muss zugeben... es ist ein angenehmes Geräusch, wenn Optimus mit seinem tiefen Bariton lachte. Es hörte sich wie ein Motor im Leerlauf an. Passt irgendwie!

Ratchets Augen leuchteten, als er das Lachen hörte und er sah Optimus liebevoll an: "Übrigens hat mir dein Lachen genauso gefehlt", sagte er leise. "Du bist so Ernst geworden, als du zum Prime wurdest", fügte er traurig hinzu. "Mir wurde eine große Ehre und damit auch eine große Verantwortung. Es...es erschien mir unangemessen!", sagte Optimus. Ratchet schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Typisch für dich, es so ernst zu nehmen!". Dann schaute er Optimus wieder in die Augen. "Bitte versprich mir, mich häufiger an deinen Gefühlen Teil haben zu lassen. Es ist keine Schwäche, Gefühle zu zeigen!", sagte Ratchet schon fast flehentlich. Optimus zögerte. "Bitte Orion, für mich". 

Ob es nun an dem Namen oder an der Bitte wusste ich nicht, aber schließlich nickte Optimus: "Ich werde es versuchen!"

Ratchet strahlte ihn glücklich an. Dann hob er drohend den Finger: "Aber jetzt wird aufgeladen!". Optimus nickte nur lächelnd. Doch bevor er zum Computer ging schaute er Ratchet nochmal in die Augen: "Aber zu erst möchte ich mich nochmal bei dir bedanken". Verwirrt sah Ratchet ihn an: "Aber das hast du doch schon!". "Das mag sein, aber noch nicht auf Orions Art!", sagte er sanft und legte den Kopf leicht schräg, als er seine Arme öffnete. Ratchets Gesicht leuchtete auf und ohne zu zögern trat er an seinen Anführer heran und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper und schloss die Augen in purer Glücksseligkeit. Optimus schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er schloss seine Augen ebenfalls und wickelte seine langen Arme fest um den Sanitäter.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Eindringling, als ich die Beiden Freunde so sah. Als ob ich das nicht schon vorher war... egal!

Ich stieß Epps in die Seite und deutete in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen sind. Stumm nickte er und wir machten kehrt, um den Autobotanführer und seinen Sanitäter alleine zu lassen. 

Nach einigen Schritten konnte ich es schließlich doch nicht ertragen und drehte mich nochmal um: Die beiden Bots standen noch immer in einer engen Umarmung und jetzt konnte ich noch Ratchet flüstern hören: "Schön das du wieder da bist, Orion...". Als Antwort drückte ihn Optimus noch näher an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf den von Ratchet. "Ich war nie weg!", hauchte er.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte ich mich wieder um und mit Epps zusammen machten wir uns auf den Rückweg. Als wir endlich die Tür nach draußen erreicht haben, zum Glück ohne weitere Körperteile zu misshandeln, schaute ich nochmal in die gegenüberliegende Ecke. Ratchet und Optimus hatten sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht vom Fleck bewegt und genossen offensichtlich den Moment. Wer würde das nicht?

Als wir draußen waren und leise die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatten, liefen wir zurück zu unseren Quartieren. Die Luft war immer noch genauso eisig, wie auf dem Hinweg, doch diesmal machte mir die Kälte nichts aus. Mir war immer noch warm von dem Erlebnis. Das war so...so...ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben. Einfach wow!

Epps schien genauso in Gendanken versunken zu sein wie ich, weshalb wir den ganzen Weg in Stille verbrachten. 

Als wir schließlich angekommen waren warf ich noch einen Blick zu der Autobot-Basis und stellte fest, dass das Licht, welches uns dort hingelockt hatte, erloschen war. "Ich könnte hier und jetzt einschlafen", sagte ich zu Epps, als mich plötzlich Müdigkeit überkam. Als ich Epps ansah, wusste ich, dass es ihm genauso ging. Seine Augen waren auf Halbmast und er schwankte leicht. "Mhm", murmelte er, "Gute Nacht Lennox", sagte er und ich wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, bevor wir uns trennten und ihn unsere jeweiligen Quartiere taumelten. Ich schaffte es gerade noch so mich aus den Klamotten zu schälen und mich ins Bett zu legen, ehe mich die Welle der Müdigkeit traf und mich in eine traumlose Bewusstlosigkeit hinab zog.

***

Am nächsten Tag schaffte ich es schließlich Ratchet abzupassen und ihn dazu zu bringen mir über die Vergangenheit von Optimus zu erzählen, natürlich ohne Preis zu geben, dass ich in der Nacht dabei war. 

Und so erfuhr ich von Megatros Verrat an dem hohen Rat und Orion, der sich tapfer gegen ihn gestellt hat, seinen eigenen Bruder... Und wie er zu Optimus Prime wurde. 

Danach sah ich den Prime mit mehr Respekt, als sowieso schon.

Als ich ihn später am Tag wieder in der Ecke sah und seine Hände über die Tastatur flogen, während er sein Umfeld völlig ausblendete, musste ich unwillkürlich Lächeln. Das Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als ich Ratchet sah, der Optimus vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, welcher sich dann umdrehte und ihm ein eine Lächeln schenkte. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich nicht Optimus Prime, den Anführer und träger der Matrix betrachtete, sondern den jungen, unschuldigen Archivar: Orion Pax!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So, dass war das letzte Kapitel!

Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen!

Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Ideen habt, über was ich in Zukunft schreiben soll, schreibt mir gerne :)

Ich freue mich auf Ideen und Rückmeldungen!

Hoffentlich bis Bald!

Eure FantasyIsJustForYou


End file.
